stay close
by stoneofpurity
Summary: max slash fang but the story doesn't evolve around them....watch how fang and max's releationship builds even though they and the flock are torn apartrated. please read. I have edited both chapters, give some feed back and some story ideas thanks
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer- All the characters in this story do not belong to me but to author of the maximum ride series but I would like to point out I do own this story.

Author's comment- for those who have not read maximum ride I suggest you do because it's great and I would appreciate any reviews as this is my first fan fiction. Thanks

Short fist chapter but I will right more depending on the reviews I get.

Max laid there thinking about that evening, she thought about Iggy and the man of her dreams or rather the boy if her dreams fang. She loved Fang more than anything now. She couldn't help but forgive him for being so cold hearted, for not opening up and letting her understand him.

She loved everything about Fang she loved his hands, his hair, she loved the way he cared for and loved, she loved the fun they had together, the flying, the nights they had shared talking, and most of all everything they had in common and the fact he didn't want to change her or manipulate her or adore her to much he just loved her. And even now well they laid side by side she loved him and the way breathed and the way he held her so close, the way he protected her.

But even though she loved, she still pitied him. She pitied him, Iggy and the rest of the flock. She pitied them more then anything or anyone she had ever pitied before. She pitied them because they had to put up the life she had dragged them into. Even though it wasn't he fault that the white coats experimented on them or the fact that they were tracked down everywhere they went by erasers.

Max new that in the morning her and fang and the others would be booted right out of the dreary old a banded flat and she worried about were would go. She new fang would sort it out but that didn't help because she knew she would still have to take control and be the strong one for them both for all of them, all of the flock.

She didn't understand why they would be kicked out, as far as she was concerned her Iggy, gasman, angel, nudge, fang had a right to rest the night there if no one else was living there. But who was she to decide that, if the law forced them to move or white coats and there erases then she and the flock would have to flee and fly again into the sky.


	2. The voice

"Max what's a matter?" screamed gasman

"Angel began to cry and scream, "stop it Max please just stop it?"

Pictures flashed in front of her eyes. Intense pain across her whole body. "Arggggggggggggh GET AWAY" she began to lash out "no WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"

Fang tried to comfort max, picking her up and stroking her hair telling her she was safe. Fang also but on the brave, also tried to be the strong, but inside he was terrified just as much as the others. HE hadn't a bloody clue what was going on.

Images of murder, computers, other freaks and other animals and other failed lab experiments flashing in front of her eyes. And then that voice, whose voice was that.

**MAX, IT'S ALL JUST A TEST, LIFES A TEST WHEN THINK ABOUT BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO EMBRACE IT. YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE WORD MAX, FORGET ABOUT THE FLOCK, IT YOU'RE SELF YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT. ABOUT YOUR OWN DESTINY. TAKE THE TEST MAX, TAKE THE TEST. **

Fangs voice started to seep through and the images and intense pain sort of died away.

"Its ok Max, just calm down your starting to scare us Max." he reassured her, and she realized she loved him again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Was it the voice again?" asked iggy. Iggy was worried because he couldn't see her lashing out and he felt all he could was listen to what was going on.

"Let's hide in here, off the street." Suggested nudge, whilst fang and gasman picked Max up of the floor.

That's how they got in the horrible flat. And most of the night max talked about what happened and what the voice said this time. She kept some of it hidden. What the voice had said about the flock she didn't want them knowing, she didn't want to scare them.

They slept after that, all night till morning.

R&R Appreciated


End file.
